Fall 2015 Event/Info
Maps |label2 = Event end |value2 = 2nd December 2015 (Estimated earliest date) |label3 = Scale |value3 = Medium |label4 = Mechanics |value4 = Applicable mechanics #Difficulty SelectionKancolle_STAFF 20151109|1006h Event Difficulty Tweet #Shiplocking #Combined FleetKancolle_STAFF 20151103|1004h Event Description Tweet #Debuffing MechanismComptiq December #Node Selection #LoS Check # Transport Load-Off gauge # New Combined Fleet Type # PT Imp Pack |label5 = New ships |value5 = |label6 = Links |value6 = Event related links *See Also }} :[2015 Event/E-1|[E1 Transport operation! Sweep up the front]] :[2015 Event/E-2|[E2 Battle of Cornehaikara]] :[2015 Event/E-3|[E3 Weigh anchor! Maritime transport fleet]] :[2015 Event/E-4|[E4 The Western line! Send carrier task force]] :[2015 Event/E-5|[E5 Overcome! Nightbattle of Vanilla Gulf!]] Combined fleet The following maps in this event require a combined fleet: :[2015 Event/E-1|[E1 Transport operation! Sweep up the front]] :[2015 Event/E-3|[E3 Weigh anchor! Maritime transport fleet]] :[2015 Event/E-4|[E4 The Western line! Send carrier task force]] Participation requirements Check if you fulfilled these requirements if you can't sortie to event maps! * Must have a 75% sortie win ratio * Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships * Must have 20 free equipment slots * Have a combined fleet in combined fleet map (see below) Notes ;IMPORTANT READ THIS FIRST *'E3 use a new "Transport Escort" type of combined fleet mechanic. Fleet #1 require 4-6 DD, max 2 BBV/CAV/LHA/AS/AV/AO/CT/CL(but BBV would get diverted away), no CA/SS/BB/Carrier, Fleet #2 require CT/CL flagship, 3+ DD, no CLT/BB/SS' *'One of the New abyssals (PT Imps) have been added which can only be effectively hit by smaller ships like DDs and large ships like BBs can use Secondary Guns to give certain degree of damage to them.'Regarding the new PT Imp Group * Players will need high-level Light CruisersKancolle_STAFF 20151114 1047h Light Cruiser Tweet, Destroyers Kancolle_STAFF 20151111|1003h Destroyer Tweet, and larger ships like battleships and carriersKancolle_STAFF 20151113|0902h Foreign Ship Tweet *Event is medium-scale and split into a Main Operation and Extra Operation.Kancolle_STAFF 20151106|0941h Event Description Tweet ;Patch notes: Event-specific FAQ ;Will Akizuki drop in this event? :Yes, according to this tweet ;Which event-only ships can we get in this event? Special Mechanics New mechanic: Transport off-load Gauge E2, E3 and E5 require players perform transportation to a green-flagged node and defeat boss node (B+ victory) so as to clear the map or obtain the red gauge for E5. The speed to deplete the gauge is related to how many transportation/amphibious equipment (daihatsu/drum cainster) you bring Difficulty Selection Starting from Winter 2015 Event, players can choose from the difficulty they want to play on each event map among three available difficulties: easy (丙), medium (乙), and hard (甲). Different difficulties yield different rewards with harder ones either giving more items, or better version of the same item. However, ship rewards are always given regardless of difficulty. Drops also differ with some ships available only on medium to hard maps, and drop rates are believed to be better. Enemy compositions also differ with bosses and their escorts are usually weaker on easier difficulties. Clearing the last map on Hard (甲) mode will reward a First Class Medal. Debuffing Mechanism *E5's final boss will have an armour-breaking mechanic which will reset at 0500 JST every day except the last day of the event. The nodes that have to be defeated to activate the armour-break have not yet been confirmed. Time left until November 20 armour-break reset Time left until November 21 armour-break reset Fleet Locking Ship-locking means that the maps are divided into multiple operations, and ships that you sortie to one operation could not be used on other operations. For example during the 2014 Event, a ship used on AL (E-1 and E-2) cannot be used on MI (E-3 and E-4). This means that as you go further into the event, you will have less available ships for sortie. This is why it is recommended to have multiple ships properly raised for each ship type, e.g. using your best CAVs on early maps will lock it there, thus you'll have no more CAVs for later maps, which might even be required for branching. Fall 2015 Shiplock ;How to read the table Each ship is given a color stamp in each area, ships with that color stamp can only sortie to an area of the same color stamp (e.g. green ships cannot sortie to an orange area). Ships will be marked as soon as you enter the map. *For E-5, every ship can be used. See Also References * Kancolle JP WikiWiki event page Tools * Kancolle AS Calculator (in English) (Aircraft Proficiency system included) * Air Superiority Calculator (in Japanese) (Aircraft Proficiency system included) * Effective LoS Calculator (in Japanese) * aircalc(in Japanese) (Aircraft Proficiency system included) In-House Discussions * Resource Comparison and Medals Live Streams and Playlists Citations Event Preparation Guide * Shinhwalee's Major Event Preparation Guide for Admirals * IS MY FLEET READY? WANNA SEE MY SHIPLIST? Forum board * Fall 2015 Pre-Event: Some FAQS, Tips and Q&A Drop Reports * Kancolle db. Try access the html page directly if you can't click into event maps * wikiwiki * Poi Statistics (difficulty-marked, automatic) * MyFleetGirls database * Discussions at doorblog * Twitter (Not so reliable) * DropColle (Not so reliable, manual report) * Chinese Forum aemedia, Chinese wiki moegirl, Chinese kcwiki, Chinese NGA Forum * Comments below (aware of trolls) Category:Events